


желать

by mudach (Medoch)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/mudach
Summary: любит его настолько, что сдержаться не может





	желать

скин стекает с ладони, как вода, обнажая остов из светлого пластика. серебристая граница светится на запястье, как браслет, и гэвин залипает на неё, вместо того, чтобы что-то делать. пластиковая ладонь касается скулы, и он шикает, отдёргивая лицо, поднимает глаза, глядя на маркуса.

\- больно, бля.

тот улыбается, щуря разноцветные глаза. в улыбке прячется сталь; маркуса не переупрямишь: если он решил, что _позаботится, _значит, он, сука, позаботится.

\- извини, - говорит маркус.

врёт:  
\- я буду осторожнее.

гэвин ловит его ладонь, прижимает к ссадине на скуле сильнее, так, что боль вспыхивает под веками белыми искрами. жмурится почти мазохистски, скалится, как собака, ощущая, как пластик становится холоднее. маркуса не выдаёт практически ничего, только колодцы зрачков, вытеснивших радужку почти целиком, палят его эмоции. гэвину интересно, на что это похоже - как это, когда в механической башке всплывает куча ошибок; как это, когда привычные действия согласно программе вытесняются желаниями. как это - желать, будучи роботом.

маркус размазывает по скуле гэвина прохладный биогель. хватает за руки, проходится языком по сбитым костяшкам, смотрит в глаза неотрывно, не моргая и не отводя взгляда. у гэвина от этого взгляда слабость селится в коленях и бабочки - в животе. у гэвина от этого взгляда голова кружится так, что хоть падай.

он позволяет маркусу позаботиться о себе. позволяет нажимать на синяки чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы. позволяет сцеловывать со свежих ссадин бусины крови. маркус щурит глаза, улыбается, целуя его в уголок губ, словно в награду за терпение, и гэвин смеётся:  
\- проклятый контрол-фрик, - и тянет его на себя, увлекая в нормальный поцелуй.

боль отступает.


End file.
